


Listen

by Jet87267



Category: Alex x Maggie - Fandom, Maggie x Alex - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet87267/pseuds/Jet87267
Summary: This is another example of my writing work, please give me feedback. I want to be a better writer, especially for our Sanvers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another example of my writing work, please give me feedback. I want to be a better writer, especially for our Sanvers.

It has been few weeks since Alex saw Maggie. Alex can recall every detail of the last time she saw Maggie.   
How beautiful she looked wearing that white long sleeve button up shirt with grey slack with black belt wrapped around her. How her face lightens up when she saw Alex walking up to her. How she hugged her after hearing the news that Alex has told Kara. How her lips tasted when Alex kissed her. She also remembered the words Maggie said about just being friends.   
Tears resume falling on Alex’s face. She wrapped her arms around her, hugging herself. Kara, being miles and miles away, sensed Alex’s broken heart and she flew right to her. Alex felt arms holding her up, she knew it was her sister.   
“I thought I was done crying. I thought I was done hurting. Why does it have to hurt so much?” Alex sobbed.  
Kara placed her chin on top of Alex’s head.   
“I know sweetie, I know,” Kara softly whispered.  
Kara silently cursed, Damn you Maggie, damn you.

Few blocks away

Maggie sitting at the bar table just downed her fourth shot. She stared at the cracked wood split on top of the table, rubbing her finger over it absently. It has been weeks since she saw Alex. She misses her. She groans as she remembered the desire on Alex’s face then the crestfallen brokenness look.   
“I thought I was doing the right thing. I mean.. I just got out of a relationship-ish. She surely doesn’t want me. She just liked me because I helped her realize her sexuality. That is all. Right?”  
She was talking to nobody but the empty shot glass.  
“Fucking hell, I am talking to a shot glass. Think Maggie, think.”  
Go. Go get the girl.  
She suddenly got up, donned her leather jacket, placed several bills on the table and walked out of the bar. 

Outside of Alex’s apartment

Maggie stood there contemplating what to do. Should she knock? Maybe Alex doesn’t want to see her. Maybe she should go. She was silently arguing with herself not realizing the door was already open. Maggie felt a presence and turned to face Alex. Maggie was blindsided by the redness of Alex’s eyes, tissues waddled up in her hands. Maggie also can see Kara in the background, arms crossed with an angry look.   
Alex was shocked to see Maggie standing outside of her apartment. Kara had told her that she has seen Maggie pacing in front of her door. Alex looked at Maggie, realizing that the time apart did nothing but to verify the feelings she had for Maggie was stronger than just a friend.   
“Hey. Umm. Can I talk to you,” Maggie ask pensively.  
Alex sighed and nodded, moved so Maggie can pass.   
“Do you want me to stay?” Kara asked with a strong defensive voice to let Maggie know she meant business.  
“No, you can go. Thank you for staying with me for a bit. We will talk later?” Alex moved to hug Kara.  
Kara nodded and almost proceed to fly out but luckily Alex reminded her to take the front door with a quick movement of her head motioning toward the door. Kara nodded and was walking to the door but stopped beside Maggie and whispered, “Don’t you dare hurt her.” Maggie looked in Kara’s eyes and whispered, ‘I won’t.”  
Alex went to sit on her couch, watching Maggie standing there with her hands in her leather jacket pocket. Alex could see that Maggie was struggling to find words.   
“Maggie, come sit.”  
Maggie walked over and sat on the couch just few feet away from Alex. Maggie had her left leg crossed on the couch and her right leg hanging over the edge. Alex sat with back against the couch arm rest, her legs crossed, and her arms hugging herself as if she was protecting whatever is about to happen. Maggie watched Alex’s face.   
I did that. I made her cry. Damnit.   
Alex looked over at Maggie’s face.  
God, she is beautiful. Wonder why she is here.  
Maggie took a deep breath, gazed into Alex’s burnt umber eyes, and reached over to place a hand on her knee.   
“I want to say I am sorry. I was trying to protect you. Well, and myself. I thought you deserve to be free and see what the world have to offer for you. Not someone like me.”  
“Wh..”  
“Alex, please. Listen. I was wrong. The past few weeks was brutal hell. Not seeing you at the crime scene, at the bar, hanging out with you, killed me. I did not realize you are the reason why I feel, in a way, complete. Can you please give me a chance? I would like to do this right. Right by you. I will like to take you out on a date. Will you?”  
Alex’s lips quivers as tears fell down her face. Her arms uncrossed and covered Maggie’s hand that was on her knee. She held her hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed the knuckles. She heard Maggie gasp.   
“Yes, I will.”  
The two brunette women hugged and somewhere outside the window, Supergirl smiled and flew off knowing the world is right again.


End file.
